What you do for love
by AiLoveGaaraandShino
Summary: This a random SasuNaru goof story. Sasuke' at home and then Naruto comes over begging the crap out of Sasuke for some bacon. In this story he is injured in a humorously grotesque way that involves a shirtless emo dude and bacon grease.R&R please & thankie


* * *

There is some OOC-ness. Just to clear some things up, naruto likes bacon so bacon will be in this story. And even though sasuke's a neat freak he lives in a house that is older so of course rat's are gonna live there. Alot of old houses have rats and bacon. Go check.

Dislaimer: Do I look like I have that much money?! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. If did all the cast would be even more openly gay!

What you do for love

Knock knock knock

Sasuke thrust open his door revealing his grinning boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke looked at the boy.

" What?" Sasuke asked.

'_Did I forget a date or something'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto proceeded to invite himself in and sit on Sasuke's couch. Sasuke eyes went from the open door to the couch and back again.

" Do you mind letting me in on the reason your are currently in my house?" He asked.

" Hmm, Sasuke I want some bacon." Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

" Then why don't you go out this door turn the corner and go to your house and make some freakin' bacon."

" But, pwease can you make me some bacon!!" Naruto asked in his cute wittle voice with his big blue puppy dog eyes. Sasuke sighed.

" But its 95°F in here. It's already hot plus the heat from stove. It'd be like being in an oven.

" Then take your shirt off, " Naruto said with a twinkle in his eye. Sasuke got what Naruto was getting at. Sasuke slowly pulled his shirt off his skinny pale body glistening with sweat (Not really it was kinda shiny if you squint). Naruto pushed him into the kitchen.

" Now make my bacon." He said rubbing his hands together. Naruto walked out of the kitchen, the door swinging back and forth. Sasuke sweatdropped. He got the crap needed to prepare bacon

( I…um don't know HOW to make bacon so bare with me, yeah uh huh) He put the bacon in the skillet-ty thingy and turned on the burner.

After a while the bacon started to sizzle (ha sizzle rhymes with fizzle) and grease popped from the hot skillet-ty thingamahusit.

Sasuke, if he really had thought about it, wouldn't be standing there making bacon, shirtless. The grease pop'ems landed on his curse mark. Sasuke grabbed where his curse mark was and hissed with pain. The insignia of the mark came out and receded and came out and receded at will.

The pain was unbearable and he fell, his forehead hitting the skillet tipping the scalding hot grease unto his back. He screamed in agony as the bacon burned the skin on his back and lower neck. The pain was so bad he couldn't even crawl so he had to use his chin to drag himself. He had gained a cough little cough extra weigh over the last few weeks so it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

The rats that had went unnoticed before stole the bacon on sasuke back and he cried a little on the inside. Sasuke _hated _rats, disgusting and filthy vermin, it made Naruto look like a clean freak.

Sasuke built up enough strength to scream for Naruto, not that he needed help or anything

( arrogant jerk)

" NAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTOOOO!!" He screamed, his lungs quickly regretted it.

* * *

Living room

Naruto was listening to his ipod on full volume, half out of it so Sasuke's cry went on deaf ears. Naruto sniffed the air, licking his lips hungrily.

" Yum, it's smells like it's almost ready." He said and went back to rocking out on Three Days Grace, tapping his foot horribly offbeat and singing along. Thank god he couldn't hear himself or he really might go deaf..

Kitchen

Sasuke, his body still aching from the burns, still laid on the cold kitchen floor. From what he thought 6 days had passed.(In actuality 7-10 minutes, gosh such a drama queen) He had managed to drag himself to kitchen door. He pushed his nose against the door pushing it open and crawling thorough it. He glared at the blonde on the couch and dragged himself feverishly over to the couch. Naruto's offbeat foot came close to squashing Sasuke's head. When his leg stopped moving and dangled over the edge of the couch Sasuke bit Naruto's foot, his teeth digging into Naruto's flesh. Naruto shot up.

" WTF!!" He said along with some other choice words. He put his foot on the couch and blew on it. It had deep puncture wounds in the skin and it was bleeding. He looked down at Sasuke.

" Sasuke, what are you doing?!" He said loudly.

Sasuke growled.

" I was making your effin bacon and it burned me and I can't MOVE!!" He said. Naruto bent down and helped Sasuke onto the couch lying on his stomach.

He went in the kitchen and nearly fell from the slipperiness of the floor from the grease.

He got some ice and put it in a towel. He walked back into to living room and carefully placed the ice pack on his back.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath as the coldness contacted with his skin. His skin was already starting to blister.

" Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked putting his face next to Sasuke's. Sasuke in one word: PISSED. It was his effin bacon that almost killed him and now he wanted to play nurse. He was so close to biting him again but he thought against it because he was incapacitated at the moment. Naruto would pay, just not at that moment.

Naruto got up and went into Sasuke's bathroom. He came out with a big bottle of coco butter ( A lot of people won't know what that is ) and also some bandages. He took the ice pack off Sasuke's back when he was sure the area was numb. Naruto straddled Sasuke's hips and started applying the cocoa butter. Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto up against him. After that Naruto carefully _tried_ to put the bandages painlessly on Sasuke. It didn't work and Sasuke cringed with pain. He ran his hand through Sasuke's hair and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Now don't you feel better?" Naruto said with a cheery smile.

" Hell no." Sasuke retorted back, spitefully.

Naruto nuzzled into his neck and Sasuke cringed.

" Sorry." Naruto said.

There was an awkward silence, which Naruto broke.

" Um, Sasuke,"

" Yeah, Dobe" Sasuke answered back.

" Can I have my bacon now?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Naruto was gonna pay. And it was gonna hurt. Bad.

THE END

Yummy SasuNaru-ness. I like it and I personally think It's pretty good. By the way if you flame this story you will suffer internet humiliation, be laughed, posted on my profile, deleted, and laughed at again by friends and loved ones. When I think about it's really kinda random. But inspiration hit me.

Dadordadie ( My lingo for good bye or Ultimate awesomeness. Either apply, yup)


End file.
